Arne Darvin
Arne Darvin was a male Klingon intelligence officer of the 23rd century Klingon Empire who assumed a Human identity. Later, he suffered discommendation and assumed the identity of Barry Waddle, a Human merchant into the 24th century. History As an operative for Klingon Intelligence, he was surgically altered to appear Human. He attempted to infiltrate the Federation's authorities on agriculture during the 2260s, posing as an assistant to Nilz Baris, the Federation Undersecretary for Agriculture In 2268, on Deep Space Station K-7 Darvin poisoned a shipment of quadrotriticale grain, which was destined for Sherman's Planet. Shortly after, Darvin's true identity as a Klingon was exposed by James T. Kirk, using a tribble. ( ) After being disgraced, Darvin suffered discommendation and wandered from place to place as Barry Waddle. During the 2370s, he went to Cardassia Prime and became trapped there during the Klingon-Cardassian War. While on Cardassia, Darvin learned of the Orb of Time, which was on the planet at the time, and plotted to use it to change his past and gain revenge on Kirk. His opportunity came when the was assigned to transport the Orb back to Bajor in 2373. As Waddle, Darvin gained passage aboard the Defiant and used the Orb of Time to transport the entire ship back to 2268, where he planted a tricobalt bomb inside a tribble in the storage compartments aboard K-7. He fantasized about his statue in the Hall of Warriors in the new timeline, picturing himself holding Kirk's head in one hand and a tribble in the other. The crew of the Defiant successfully captured Darvin and prevented the bomb from killing Kirk, minimizing the changes in the timeline. Darvin was returned to Federation custody while his past self was captured once again. ( ) Background information Arne Darvin was played by Charlie Brill. Though the Defiant crew continually referred to him as "Arne Darvin", this name is most likely a pseudonym, and not his real name (since Klingons do not generally have first and last names). It is clearly established that he was surgically altered to appear Human. Apocrypha The comic "Beneath the Skin" established that the real Arne Darvin was in fact a Human who was killed by the Klingon Intelligence operative originally named "Gralmek". (The Klingon's orders had been to stab the real Darvin in the back, but Gralmek insisted on facing his counterpart openly – reasoning that a man had the right to know his killer.) Gralmek was a Klingon with ridges, however he was a mach ghoti , a Klingon of diminutive stature and strength, which made him an ideal candidate for surgical alteration to appear Human. The comic also established that Gralmek was the first, and following his failed mission, last Klingon to undergo such alterations for the purposes of espionage. As well as backstory on Gralmek prior to becoming Darvin, the comic established that after the tribble incident, Gralmek was held in Federation custody for several months before being returned to the Klingons in a prisoner exchange. Following this he was discommendated and expelled from Klingon space, which led to his desire to somehow get revenge on Kirk and redeem himself for the Klingon Empire. The novella "Honor in the Night" depicts an alternate universe in which Arne Darvin successfully poisoned the quadrotriticale, which was eventually shipped to Sherman's Planet; the resulting ecological disaster cost thousands of lives, which sickened him greatly. Ashamed at what he had done, he dedicated the rest of his life to restoring his honor and atoning for his crimes. To that end, Darvin escaped from Sherman's Planet, killed Kamuk (his Klingon Intelligence handler), and assumed Kamuk's identity, eventually becoming governor of Bajor (a subject world of the Empire in this universe) and ruling it as best he could. In this universe, Darvin's real Klingon name was "Krek". In Star Trek: Federation - The First 150 Years, the real Arne Darvin was a Human who was traveling to Earth to begin training in the Federation Diplomatic Corps. He was beamed off his ship by a cloaked Bird-of-Prey and replaced by a surgically altered Klingon agent named "Kron". The real Darvin was executed immediately afterwards. External links * * * de:Arne Darvin fr:Arne Darvin it:Arne Darvin Category:Klingons Category:Government officials